


Haunted

by AlexKingstonIsQueen



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingstonIsQueen/pseuds/AlexKingstonIsQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just Alex’s luck that Karen and Arthur would cancel last minute on the Team Tardis outing to a haunted house. It was also just her luck that she would get so scared she would clutch onto Matt’s hand, wasn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic I'm planning on making more than just a one-shot. Also, thank you to my girl Addy for pushing me to actually write this, and also to the other human who deserves to be thanked but wishes to stay unnamed because you're just that awesome you deserve a shout out. Anywho, I'll just drop this fic here, and hopefully be able to update reasonably.

A loud, ear-piercing tone rang through the silence of Alex’s apartment, and she groaned in response. All she wanted to do was cuddle up in bed with one too many glasses of wine and a good book. She reluctantly answered her phone, cursing it out.

“Hey! Alex!” Matt’s cheery voice came from the other end.

“Hello darling.” She had to smile at least a little bit at his tone.

“So Alex, Kaz wanted to know if you want to go with us to a haunted house tonight?” Matt asked, and Alex heard an “Oi, Smithers, this was your idea!” from Karen in the background.

“Um, are you sure sweetie? Won’t I cramp your style?” Alex asked half-teasing, half-serious.

“Kingston! How dare you utter such untrue words?” He said with mock anger.

“Oh how dare I?” She had playful smirk on her face. “But I would love to go with you guys, if you’re sure.” 

“I’ve never been more sure.” He flirted.

“I ought to slap your wrists, Smith.” She teased.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right, I’d much rather slap other places.” She flirted.

“Look at you Kingston, maybe someone should slap your other places.” He smirked lustfully. 

“OOOOOOKAYYYY that’s enough of you two’s verbal sex!” Karen took the phone from Matt. “So you’re coming with right?” She asked Alex.

“Of course, mother dearest.” Alex smiled softly. “I’ll meet you two down there in about an hour?” She asked.

“Okay! See you soon!” Karen said and hung up with a wide smile.

Alex hung up as well, going to her closet and looking for clothes for her to wear. After about ten minutes, she decided on her blue and white low-cut skater dress. After putting it on, she did her makeup simply and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this was really short and I'm sorry. I get so many ideas but when I try to write them they come out awful. Thanks for reading.

After driving for about twenty minutes, Alex finally met Matt and Karen at the haunted house. 

“ALEX!!!!!!” Karen squealed and ran up to her hugging her. Alex caught her breath before hugging back.

“Karen, you act as if I’ve come back from the dead.” Alex teased, but hugged her back tightly. Just as Alex pulled away from Karen’s hug Matt’s arms wrapped around her waist tightly and she giggled.

“Hey Kingston.” He smirked and pecked her cheek dangerously close to her lips. She immediately blushed.

“Oi Smithers no making my daughter blush!” Karen screeched and Alex giggled like an idiot.

“Yea, Smithers.” Alex chimed in and got a soft whack to her bum.

“Kingstonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” Matt whined like a child. Alex smirked, and she didn’t know if it was the fact he still had his hand on her bum or if it was because she enjoyed teasing him so much. Most likely the former, she thought.

“Oi you’re the one that’s//” She clamped her hand over her mouth before she revealed to Karen that he was currently squeezing her bum every five seconds.

“He’s the one that what?” Karen asked.

“Invited me along on this wonderful outing.” Alex answered, and if she did so too quickly, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here's the dress I had in mind for Alex to be wearing: http://www.zaful.com/plunging-neck-blue-floral-print-dress-p_56552.html?currency=USD&gclid=CjwKEAiAo7C2BRDgqODGq5r38DsSJAAv7dTPpIDfii8e4tnhnc3GsnUAdl93rk64P96genc_L3tvqxoCt_nw_wcB


End file.
